A New Home
by clo-eli
Summary: Natsume's foster parents died in an accident, leaving Natsume with a relative of theirs, Nana.  Nana is more than happy to have him and welcomes Natusme into the family.  Tsuna is worried that Natsume will get involved with the mafia.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own neither Natsume's Book of Friends or Hitman Reborn, they belong to their respective creators and their companies.

Natsume's foster parents died in an accident, leaving Natsume with a relative of theirs, Nana. Nana is more than happy to have him and welcomes Natusme into the family. Tsuna is worried that Natsume will get involved with the mafia.

A New Home

Natsume was not in his best moods, he was absolutely depressed. In the past week, his foster parents were involved in a driving accident, after hours of struggling, they died in the hospital holding each other's hands as well as Natsume's. The last hour of consciousness that they had was a private moment with the three. Natsume spilled out all his secrets to them and the two of them still accepted him as their son. Touko's last request was for him to stay with her younger sister until he finished his schooling. She wanted for him to not loose faith with humans and knew that her sister was just as understanding as her. Natsume reluctantly agreed with the condition of staying as long as he was wanted. Natsume wouldn't have to worry about money or a house to return to because the Fujiwara's had left them their remaining material things to him. Natsume was crying all night, Madara was in his full form as a way of offering his protection. Natsume's yokai friends were there as well, refusing to leave him in case he did something dumb.

Nana, Touko's sister, arrived the next day with her son Tsuna. She arranged for the funeral to occur the following day. Nana and Tsuna were kind people that reminded him of the Fujiwaras, both of them were welcoming towards Natsume being a part of their family. The first half of the day was spent making arrangement for Natsume to transfer to Namimori, which included schooling and moving his stuff to the house. Natsume had asked to leave one day after them to have a final day of saying goodbye, Nana had agreed and decided to use that day to prepare a room for him.

Natsume and Tsuna bonded while Nana made arrangements. They talked about school, who to avoid in school (mainly to stay our of Hibari's way because he was extremely violent as Ryohei would put it), their friends and few more details about themselves. Natsume left out the fact that he could see spirits and yokai and Tsuna left out that he was to be the next generation mafia boss for a very powerful and influential family. They walked in the forest as they talked to each other, Tsuna felt that there was some other presence following them but was not malicious. Natsume was feeling a bit annoyed that the yokai had taken to following him with the excuse that Natsume tends to get into trouble the moment that no one is there to protect him. The yokai would occasionally ask a few questions regarding Namimori, like if they had a forest there or if they had any shrines in the area. Natsume had to ask Tsuna the questions, which sometimes got his weird looks but Tsuna still answered to his best ability. That evening, the three of them, along with Nyanko-sensei went out to eat. Nana had been told of Natsume's attachment to the strange cat and she thought it was absolutely adorable.

Nana started to get acquainted with her adopted nephew and she told him stories about his adopted parents. Natsume was grateful to hear those stories and had a small smile on his face as he thought about them.

That evening he noticed that Nyanko-sensei was acting weird and looked conflicted about something. He told Natsume to go to sleep and not worry. Natsume woke up in the middle of the night with Nyanko-sensei in his true form, his face was staring directing at Natsume's. Natsume looked at him with bored eyes, he really did not care if he was about to die, in fact he cherished the thought. "Nyanko-sensei, if your going to eat me please do it. I'll stop being a burden to people; I'll get to meet the Fujiwaras and you'll get the book of friends. I think it would be a great favor for everyone if you do that."

Madara snorted at the toneless words that came out of the boy's mouth. "Go back to sleep." Natsume closed his eyes, a peaceful smile on his lips as he thought that Madara would fulfill his request. Madara put a slight sleeping spell on the boy and watched as he went into a deeper sleep. His mind was made up with what he was going to do, he just needed a bit of help in order to pull it off.

When Natsume woke up, he was a bit disappointed that he was still alive but he figured that Madara would have probably waited until tonight or tomorrow to eat him because the Sawadas would be gone. The funeral was made up of those that knew the Fujiwaras, Natsume's friends which consisted of both human and yokai kind, and a few of the Fujiwaras' relatives. In the afternoon, the Sawadas were gone in order to prepare their home and Natsume started to say his goodbye to his friends. Nyanko-sensei had gone out while he was with his school friends and didn't come back until Natsume separated from them. The evening and the following day were extremely tiring for Natsume because a lot of spirits came back to get their names from the book. Nyanko-sensei complained about the book getting smaller, but did nothing to stop Natsume. Those two nights in the house, Natsume didn't have a lot of energy and slept fully except for that small incident in the last day. Natsume had briefly woken up and Madara was once again hovering over him, Natsume didn't have any energy to talk and Madara just commanded him to go to sleep in a deep grumbling voice. Natsume immediately obeyed due to his weak energy.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own neither Natsume's Book of Friends or Hitman Reborn, they belong to their respective creators and their companies.

Small note: I will keep switching Madara's name depending on the situation.

Than you for the review and the alerts.

Chapter 2

The following day, Madara woke up first because he heard the phone ring. He transformed himself into Natsume and answered the phone. "Hello?" He asked curiously. It was Nana asking if Natsume had finished everything he had to do. Madara talked to her the way that Natsume would have, in an extremely polite tone. He had to assure her several times that he was fine and that he was sure to take the train. "I know that it would be longer, but it would give me a bit more time to get ready." Nana reluctantly agreed and had reminded him once again how to get to the house. "I'll even have a plate for your cat. My sister would often tell me that the cat would eat food with the family as well." At this statement, Madara was very close to drooling. Nana had cooked breakfast and dinner when she was here, Madara quickly loved her cooking. "I'll see you then." With that, the phone was hung and Madara went to finish any other things he might have forgotten before leaving to the train station.

Nana hung the phone and decided to go to the store to get the rest of the supplies for the small welcoming party that she had planned for Natsume. "Tsuna, I'll be back in a bit. Try not to cause any trouble, and there are snacks in the kitchen for your friends. I'm taking the kids so you don't have to worry about them." She called up to Tsuna who was upstairs with almost all of his guardians, how Nana ended up getting Hibari to stay was a mystery that even Reborn was trying to figure out.

Currently the group was lounging around, Hibari away from the crowd was up by the window munching on something. Ryohei was happily teaching Chrome some fighting moves, in case she were ever separated from her trident. Yamamoto and Gokudera were watching Tsuna and Reborn as they were discussing what to do with the new addition to the Sawada family. "Okay!" Tsuna responded, then he turned back to his pleading. "Reborn, please don't do anything weird while he's here. He's had a few problems with family issues. I don't want to add mafia trouble as well."

Reborn had a sadistic smirk on his face. "Dame-Tsuna, don't you know, family takes care of family. Being in the mafia would be the best thing for him if what you said about family issues are true."

"What if he doesn't fit the criteria for joining the family?" Tsuna was curious to see if he could use that excuse to spare Natsume the extra trouble.

"We have the stupid cow, besides he doesn't have to take a big role. The girls are still considered to be Family even if they don't fight." Reborn stated as if that were a fact.

Tsuna sighed, he knew he lost the argument. "Can you at least not be sadistically violent towards him?"

"Who's violent?" Reborn glared at his student, the only reason that he did not use his gun on him was because Tsuna had the foresight to keep Leon with him and away from Reborn's hands. "I won't promise anything."

Tsuna sighed again and turned towards the rest of the guardians present. "Can you guys please treat him nicely. Mom and I want to make him feel welcome in the house." He glanced at the room and noted that Hibari had already disappeared, Tsuna sweat-dropped.

"Of course Tenth. I will do my best to make him feel welcome." Gokudera cried happily.

"Ha ha, Tsuna, we'll be sure to get a long." Yamamoto showed his pearly white teeth in his charismatic smile.

"Extremely well!" Ryohei agreed. "I'll get him to join the boxing club." Ryohei continued to fantasize about new members, completely ignoring Tsuna's protests.

"Okay Boss." Chrome spoke softly.

Tsuna seeing that this was the best he was going to get decided to do what he had asked them to come over for. "How about we start moving the furniture so that we could place the extra furniture better." With that suggestion, the group started on their task. Reborn was going to be supervisor and shoot at anyone that was going too slow, mainly Tsuna.

A few hours later, Nana walked in with the kids and Hibari behind her. All of them were holding grocery bags. "Oh Hibari-kun, you're such a sweet boy. You should come over more often." Tsuna heard his mother's words and shuddered in dread. The group had just finished their task and were making their way downstairs to do some decorating for the party. Hibari was in the kitchen with the girls and Nana helping with the food preparations. Tsuna and Reborn were really curious at just how Nana was controlling the sadistic prefect.

The kids and the rest of the guardians were decorating the living room while trying to make it seem as welcoming and comforting as they could. Bianchi was getting more supplies for the party, which Tsuna was thankful for. He did not want Natsume to fall victim to Bianchi's poison cooking.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own neither Natsume's Book of Friends or Hitman Reborn, they belong to their respective creators and their companies.

Note: Thank you for your patience and for the reviews. Though I have to admit that I was surprised that nobody asked what happened to Natsume. Enjoy!

Chapter 3

The train passed by the towns, it was mostly empty to an average observer. One of the cars held a young teen and a cat, along with their luggage. The other cars were in similar states of emptiness. Natsume found himself waking up to someone stroking his hair softly, it almost made him want to go back to sleep. He heard and felt the movements of the train, which confused him because the only thing he remembered was Madara looming over him. He opened his eyes a bit and glanced at the occupants of the room. Nyanko-sensei was in him lap deep asleep mumbling something about delicious food. He was surprised to see Kai in the train playing tag with the young fox spirit. Natsume blinked as he saw all of his spirits friends sitting in the the train. He quickly decided that he was still dreaming and that it would be better to deal with it when he had a clearer mind frame. The spirits were amused at the boy's mumblings, but ignored him in favor of their planning that they needed to continue. Natsume still had to be watched to make sure that he would not do something foolish, or wind up with someone trying to kill him.

The train arrived at its destination and Natsume was over most of the shock. The spirits were being stubborn and would not reveal what their intentions were. As soon as he got off the train station, everyone but Kai and Nyanko-sensei dispersed to the city's forest to see the new scenery. Kai was holding onto Natsume's hand and was eager to converse with the teen, apparently he had heard that Natsume was leaving from the passing spirits in his mountain and decided to visit Natsume. Kai figured that he could use this opportunity to get new friends in this town while Natsume would be staying. Nyanko-sensei was perched on Natsume's shoulder with a slight drool on the corner of his mouth as he thought about the food. They walked down the streets, guided by Nana's written directions that she had left for Natsume, luckily it also included a map with identifiable markings to make sure that they were going to the correct location.

They arrived close the the designated sign. Kai was debating on letting Natsume and Nyanko-sensei enter the house by themselves. "I'm sure it's fine." Natsume said with a gentle smile. "Don't worry about us, why don't you find the others?" He suggested. "I'm sure that they would love to know where the house is." A little sarcasm was inserted when he said "love." Kai let go of Natsume's hand and was about to walk off when they heard the sound of a bomb going off in the house.

Pink smoke was coming out of one of the windows. A loud cry of "Romeo" was heard before the door was quickly opened and shut. A teen with black hair and green eyes came out, he was wearing a cow-print shirt, which Natsume quickly noticed. The teen started to run out of the front yard and stopped when he noticed Natsume. "You haven't changed a bit." He whispered in wondered. Natsume had a confused look in his face, not recognizing the teen.

Before Natsume could respond, the front door opened once again to reveal a young woman with long pink hair and goggles covering her eyes. "Romeo!" She cried. "Die!" With that she hurled a plate of food that Kai and Nyanko-sensei knew was poison. Both of them threw Natsume on the floor. Kai put up a small barrier in front of them. The three watched as the black haired teen ran away from the house with the pink haired woman after him.

"Are you sure this place is safe?" Kai asked once the three of them were up. Natsume never got the chance to answer as more explosions were heard in the house. There were a mixture of cries, "Hii," "Baseballnut," "Extreme," "Kukuku," and for some reason there was the phrase "bite you to death" mixed in as well as several different times. Finally there was a loud female scream of "Be quite!" before things calmed down.

"You guys, Takashi is going to be here any minute. I don't want him to be freaked out." Tsuna was heard talking.

"It's not too late to run." Nyanko-sensei told Natsume. Natsume's response was a glare in his direction. He walked to the door and politely knocked.

The door was opened by a baby wearing a suit and a fedora. The three of them were on guard as they sensed something off about the person in front of them. Reborn just smiled at the three of them. "Welcome to your new hell." He smirked. "I mean, welcome to your new home Takashi Natsume."


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own neither Natsume's Book of Friends or Hitman Reborn, they belong to their respective creators and their companies.

Note: Thank you for your patience and for the reviews.

Chapter 4

Before anything else could happen, Tsuna rushed out of the door to greet his new family with a bright smile. "He's joking!" He said with a nervous laugher. "Reborn's always like that." He ignored the glare that Reborn was giving him. Instead, Tsuna noticed that there was a little boy with Natsume. "Who's that?" He asked curiously.

Now normally Natsume would politely reply, but this time he was too shocked at the sight in front of him. Tsuna was covered with cuts and bruises, which instantly put the three guests, including Nyanko-sensei, on guard. Behind Tsuna, the three of them could see a group of teens also covered in cuts, bruises, and strangely enough scorch marks. While they were recovering from the shock, Nana made her way to the door. "Come in, come in. Don't stay out of the house." Seeing their worried looks, Nana quickly stated. "They were just playing a bit. You know how boys are, they usually like to play rough."

That statement got a nervous laugh from most of the teen boys, including Natsume and Tsuna but excluding Hibari. "Oh, thank you." Natsume finally said. "This is Kai." He said, pointing to the young mountain god. "He didn't like for me to leave alone and was worried about me."

Anything that he would have continued saying was interrupted by Tsuna shouting for Chrome. The reason was simple, Reborn decided that Natsume's welcoming should have more of a dose of reality for what he was getting himself into. The banner that had a welcoming sign warmly stated, "Welcome to Hell!" Weapons were littered on the living room, though the living room was out of shape from the small fighting that the guardians had before Natsume arrived. There were also target posters plastered on the walls and what appeared to be an outline of a body on the floor. Chrome quickly did an illusion when she arrived at the scene, which was right before Natsume and the others were led to the living room. The illusion worked semi-well, Nana was oblivious to what really was there in the living room. Natsume and Nyanko sensei could feel that something was wrong, but due to their power levels not being at their peak, they failed to see what was really there. The illusion, however, had no effect on Kai. He saw exactly what was in the living room and gripped onto Natsume tighter. "I am not leaving you here alone." He told Natsume with a firm conviction.

Nana heard this and cooed at the cuteness. "Ara, I remember now." She said, smiling sweetly to the two. "You were the little boy that Takashi was worried about. You're more than welcome to stay here, if you don't mind sharing a room with Takashi."

Kai nodded to her, not really sure if he could succeed in kidnapping Natsume and keeping him placated enough.

When the welcoming feast and party started, Nana was there to supervise things so that it wouldn't get too rowdy and scare of her new family members. Her presence did help to prevent a lot of Reborn's ideas to test out Natsume, which was really lucky for both sides. Natsume was still wary of the other people in the Sawada household. The only ones that seemed normal were the small kids, that was before he saw Lambo taking out a grenade and Ipin effortlessly knocking it out of his hand and into the backyard.

While around the Vongola family, Natsume kept feeling something in the room, but he couldn't see what was the cause, which left him wondering what it could possibly be. Kai and Nyanko-sensei were having a quiet discussion on how they were going to keep Natsume safe from the dangers of both inside the house as well as outside.

Reborn had sneaked out temporarily from the party, the cause was that he needed to do research. He had found out that Natsume kept moving from family to family and the cause of this was that the foster parents could not stand his lying. Reborn decided to keep an eye on him to see what type of lying he would do. When he started to research Kai, he noticed that there were no actual papers proving that Kai even existed. Reborn did not like that at all, with a grimacing expression, he continued to see anything he could come up with. It did not help that he got a weird vibe from both Kai and, in his opinion, the weird cat that came with Natsume. If he didn't find anything, he was afraid that he might have to call the services of some of the other Arcobaleno.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own neither Natsume's Book of Friends or Hitman Reborn, they belong to their respective creators and their companies.

Note: Thank you for your patience and for the reviews. Sorry for the mix up.

Chapter 5

The days that followed Natsume's arrival were all about routine. Natsume and Kai would wake up to the sound of Tsuna's cries. Both of them would get dressed and head down for breakfast and watch the amusing scene of Tsuna fighting for his food. Then the four, including Fuuta, would head out for school. Along the way Yamamoto and Gokudera would join them. Natsume had been warned of the blood thirsty prefect, so he made sure to follow all the rules in order not to get in trouble.

After school, the Vongola would go to their training routine that Reborn had them do and Natsume, Kai, and Nyanko-sensei would go to the local shrine. The Vongola group thought that it was for prayers, which was partly true. The real reason that they would go to the shrine was to visit the rest of the spirits and to make sure that Natsume could defend himself a bit more. Hinoe had taken Natsume in as her adopted child, no one messed with him without facing her wrath, and she was teaching him what she knew about curses. If Natsume wasn't drained from his training, he was drained from returning the names of the spirits that traveled to Namimori to get their names back. Reborn had not started on Natsume's training due to Nana's insistence that he get settled down first before starting any self-defense classes that the rest of the group was going through. Nana had yet to be told the real reason why the boys would come back with cuts and bruises.

One day at the breakfast table, Reborn spoke to Natsume. "After school, you're going to go with Tsuna and the others for some training. By now, you should already be used to this place and it would be best to not delay training any further. Who know's if you might be attacked or not. No objections." Without waiting for a response, Reborn left the table and leaving the others in shock.

"What?" Natsume asked worriedly, he still did not trust Reborn, who he had realized to give off weird energy. He was also unsure about when he was going to do his own training.

"I guess we have no choice. You might want to prepare to be pushed to your limits, maybe a bit beyond that, as well as seeing some strange sights. Reborn is a spartan tutor and trainer." Tsuna warned Natsume.

"Strange sights?" Natsume asked curiously. He was wondering if the group had any connections to spirits. He would sometimes see another person besides someone from the group, but they would disappear quickly which left him wondering if he was finally seeing things. If he was, he was going to blame the lack of any real energy and the paranoia that the spirits were instilling into Natsume.

"You'll have to wait and see." Tsuna plainly said.

During school Natsume was quite eager to find out what the secret was. He was a bit excited and nervous if it he didn't have to hide about seeing spirits. Either way, he knew that he was not going to tell them about the book of friends. School had finished, and Natsume made his way to join his new human friends to the training sight. Tsuna had already told the group of Reborn's choice. Along the way to the training grounds, they met with Chrome. Hibari was going to show up late as usual, and leave when he feels like it. The only reason that he bothered to go to the training was because he would sometimes fight against Reborn or Mukuro. The teens would usually be paired against one another after they finished their own unique training sessions and would have to spar with each other. The pairing would change daily and Reborn would sometimes join in.

When they arrived at the training grounds, Reborn was already waiting for them. "Everybody pair up, except for Natsume, I want for him to see what he is going to be going against." Reborn ordered. "You can do your personal training afterwards, the sparring is going to last five minuets, after all, it's only a small sample of what he is going to see quite commonly know."

Natsume watched in confusion as the teens paired up to fight. Chrome was going against Gokudera, Ryohei was against Tsuna, and Yamamoto was fighting against Hibari who had appeared quite suddenly. All of them had their own weapons drawn out and started to fight with each other. "This wasn't the secret I thought it was going to be." Natsume muttered to Nyanko-sensei, he was quite thankful that Kai had left to warn the other spirits of Natsume's change of plans.

"You still want to cease living?" Nyanko-sensei asked Natsume. "After all, you gained something to live for again. Even if they are a bit weird." He added as an after thought. He was referring to the Sawada family and all of his spirit friends.

"No, I do want to live." Natsume replied with conviction.

"Good! I thought I was going to have to bring in Hinoe again in order to knock some more sense into you. Now then, how about we leave this place, I doubt you'll last without revealing your powers." Nyanko-sensei said.

"I don't think Reborn would let us do that." Natsume said, while looking at Reborn who was smiling sadistically.

"Alright Natsume, it's time for you to show me what you can do and what we have to work with. Let's start out with illusions, since they are the least harmful. Chrome would you please test Natsume." Reborn commanded, he knew that if he had chosen any other person, Tsuna would have protested and not let him have his fun since most of the others would follow Tsuna's command.

Chrome had made her way to stand in front of Natsume, but before she could start the test, Mukuro took control. "I would like to test him out. I must say, I didn't expect to see any of your kind here." Mukuro stated as he looked at Natsume and Nyanko-sensei. Before anything else happened, Natsume, Mukuro, and Tsuna felt something head toward them and faced toward that direction. Nyanko-sensei was more interested in the group of teens than the familiar energy.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own neither Natsume's Book of Friends or Hitman Reborn, they belong to their respective creators and their companies.

Note: Thank you for your patience and for the reviews, alerts and favorites. I was going to make it longer, but it would have taken a bit more time, so I'll leave you with the usual amount and try to finish the other chapter quicker. Sorry for taking too long.

Chapter 6

Tsuna stared in shock at the familiar sight of Kai. He had most definitely not told him where the training was taking place, and Natsume wasn't told before hand the location of the training either, so that ruled out the possibility of him finding out from Natsume. Tsuna was also a bit curious of Kai's companion, A young woman with a yukata and her blue hair picked up in a bun.

"Kai!" Reborn broke the silence by yelling sternly at the boy. "How did you get here?" Reborn asked, his suspicions on the boy growing even greater. The only reason he hadn't acted out before was because he had felt no ill-intent coming from the boy.

"I wanted to see where Natsume was. I just followed you guys here and made sure not be seen." Kai said as innocently as possible, completely ignoring the reason that he got caught. He had sensed and heard that Natsume was going to fight when he had gotten closer to the group. He didn't want certain things to get exposed or for Natsume to get hurt, which let him to release some of his energy automatically. In his defense, Inoue did the same things. Unfortunately for Kai, she was only visible to those who can sense spiritual beings.

"Liar!" Reborn screamed. "It was impossible for a normal person to follow us without us noticing. And what was with the weird energy that you let out?" Reborn grounded his teeth in frustration as he waited for an answer to his question.

Mukuro was definitely amused by the scene in front of him as he glanced around the new people in the group. His eyes held curiosity when looking at Natsume. His entertainment started again when Tsuna decided to try to calm the situation down a bit, as well as to settle his own curiosity. "Reborn, calm down. They don't mean any harm. I can sense that" Tsuna spoke in a soothing tone, hoping to keep everyone from going to an all out attack. "By the way Kai, who's the lady with you?"

The reaction to his statement varied. The guardians, apart from the Mist guardian, and Reborn were looking at Tsuna with a sense of confusion and slight fear that the young boy had finally lost his sanity. Most of them were expecting a break down to occur, especially with all the battles that they went through and as well as seeing and doing things that shouldn't be possible. They were expecting for Tsuna to have a few quirks, just not for him to be seeing things that weren't there. The rest of the group were startled, obviously not expecting him to have a spiritual sense. Natsume didn't know whether to feel relieved or scared that Tsuna could see the yokai. The good part was that Natsume could talk to someone about the spirits and they won't think he's insane or that he wouldn't have to hid it from them in order to keep them safe. The bad thing was that Tsuna's friends were a bit too scary and some were territorial and overprotective. He was sure that if Tsuna was involved, the others would be too, and he wasn't sure yet if that was a good thing or not.

Mukuro broke through the silence with his chuckles surrounding the area. He honestly found the whole situation quite humorous. "My, my, my, you seem to have made some very interesting acquaintances since the last time I saw you." He turned to look at the new comers and started to point to them. "A god of some kind." He said while pointing at Kai. "A yokai." He said while pointing to Inoue. He stopped as he saw the the confused looks that people were giving him. "Don't be surprised, you keep forgetting about my six paths of reincarnation. I can see and sense yokais too, and yes the woman that Sawada was seeing is a yokai and is there." He turned to point at Nyanko-sensei. "A pig yokai." This comment left the Madara protesting in a loud voice that he was not a pig yokai but a yokai trapped in a lucky cat statue, though the comment was completely ignored by most of the people. "And finally," Mukuro smiled as he looked at Natsume with a predatory gleam. "A half yokai."

The statement caused a thick silence to blanket all of them. Hibari was looking at the mentioned people with an interested gleam in his eyes. He was very curious about their fighting abilities and wanted to test them out. Kai, Inoue, and Madara were waiting for Natsume's temper to rise, and were hoping that he wouldn't blow up the humans if he let out a power surge by accident. The other reason they wanted Natsume to be doing energy consuming tasks was due to them not knowing how stable his powers were, after all, it was the first time they all had done something like that.

"A half yokai?" Natsume questioned, not fully understanding why the others did not protest that statement. "You must be mistaken. I would have heard about me being that by now."

Mukuro looked at Natsume with pity. "You poor dear, you have no idea whatsoever of what you are." He then looked at the strangely quite spirits. "It would seem that they didn't want to tell you yet."

Natsume waited for there to be some form of protest from his yokai friends. Natsume was very frightened, but refused to show it on his face. If what the dichromatic-eyes man was telling the truth, then he would be more of an outcast than he had thought possible. He wanted to be friends with both the spirits and the humans, he saw no difference in either of them. If he was half-yokai now, then that meant that there would be less people who would want to be friends with him. He wasn't even sure he wanted to know Natori's reaction to him. He didn't even know if there was going to be more prejudice with the spirits toward him, since not all the spirits/yokai like humans. So instead of getting mad like his guardians thought he would be, Natsume was getting back to depression.

Tsuna sensed the mood that Takashi was getting to, and didn't like it one bit. He swiftly made his way to the other teen and pulled him into a hug, which seemed to startle Takashi out of his depression. "You're family no matter what. Mom and I will always want you to come back with us. We don't care if you would sprout three head and started breathing fire. To us, you are still Takashi Natsume, our newest family member." Both teens had their eyes teary, but no drop was shed as they looked at each other. They offered each other a tender smile, Takashi's also held his feelings of thankfulness. Tsuna rubbed his eyes a bit to get rid of the tears. "Why don't you go and get your answers? That is bound to be a private conversation and you should feel free to get your answers without having to worry about how others would react first. I'll tell mom that something came up and that you and Kai had to do some project for school. I'll save you guys your dinner. Just make sure to come back home, okay?"

Natsume just stared in wonder, Tsuna was so accepting that it hurt him a bit after he compared him to his blood relatives. Natsume couldn't trust himself to speak so he just nodded his head and gave the slightly younger teen a big hug. The tears he was holding back were trying to break out with a vengeance. He grabbed Nyanko-sensei and ran. He gave a quick wave of goodbye, but he did not stop running. He wanted to get some answers quick. Inoue and Kai quickly followed the young teen, and recognized that he was headed to the forest that housed the rest of his yokai friends.


End file.
